<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Glasses by qwerth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25789798">Glasses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwerth/pseuds/qwerth'>qwerth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tsuki's Misadventures in the Devildom [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Angst, Gen, Pre-Relationship, but not real date, date fic, human world - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:54:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,990</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25789798</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwerth/pseuds/qwerth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Since when do you wear glasses?” Lucifer asks, eyes fixed on your face.<br/>“Since always?” You almost lose your patience here. “Was it not on the record you accepted? ‘Human has myopia’?” </p><p>Super self indulgent one shot, fluff with a bit of angst. You don't need to read the previous parts to read/understand this one.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tsuki's Misadventures in the Devildom [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807312</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>113</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Glasses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The door opens violently, scaring you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you need to go to the human world?!” Lucifer yells at the doorstep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> The book you were reading is now laying on the ground, dropped when you almost had a heart attack. You just sent him an innocent text message but instead of having a civil conversation he comes running to your room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘Knock, knock, may I enter?’” you correct him. You are always so polite when going to his room, why can’t he do the same? Just because he owns the place?</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Lucifer enters anyway but stops. He examines you as if your skin had turned blue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Since when do you wear glasses?” he asks, eyes fixed on your face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> You look away to prevent blushing and fix the old purple glasses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wear contact lenses, actually,” you correct him again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Since when?” He looks so confused, it is almost funny.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Since always?” You almost lose your patience here. “Was it not on the record </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>accepted? ‘Human has myopia’?” He keeps staring at you as if you had grown another head. “Listen, I’m terribly clumsy, I lost one of my contacts in my first week at RAD. I stepped on another two months ago and today I made the amazing feat of letting one fall in the sink. It went straight through the drain. I only have one contact left and I can't use just one. I need to go back to the human world to buy more.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Lucifer blinks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or, you can just use your glasses?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I don’t like using glasses, they get dirty easily, slip constantly on my face and make me look like a nerd. Can you imagine it? A nerdly, poor, small and weak human in the Devildom? I would be eaten on the first day!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> He pauses. You can almost see the gears turning in his head. Truth be said, you wouldn’t be bothered by the other demons anymore. Thankfully it’s been a good while since someone bothered you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that why you dress like this?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>‘Whadda mean ‘</span>
  </em>
  <span>like this’</span>
  <em>
    <span>?’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>You look down at your clothes for a second. So what if you like wearing spikes, piercings, ripped jeans and large shirts? Lucifer is always dressed as if he’s going to meet a king at any second and you don’t complain about it. Now that you think about it, Diavolo </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>royalty. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, but also yes, I like my style, it’s just...” you stop, realizing you’re going off topic. “Wait, we are not discussing my clothes. I want new contact lenses. I’m already used to wearing them, Lucifer, they are so much more practical.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Lucifer considers it for a minute, but he doesn't look very happy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll talk to Lord Diavolo,” he says, as if he is giving up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.” Otherwise you would just go to Diavolo yourself. The way he’s so chill with everything, it would be easy to convince him to let you leave for a bit to buy more lenses.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span> As you go down to eat lunch, all the demon brothers stop whatever they are doing to stare at you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you trying out some cosplay?” Levi asks you, sounding very curious. You are caught off guard for a second, wondering where the hell he came out with that. Then you remember, you are using glasses for the first time in front of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I actually need glasses,” you say, as politely as you can manage, and sit at the table. Levi looks a bit confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you never wore them before?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I was using my contacts, but I lost my last one today and now I need to use my spare glasses for the time being,” you explain and hope the subject can just die now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Levi lets out a short “Oooh” while Satan moves towards you, an easy smile on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would have never guessed you needed glasses or correcting lenses! They suit you, you look smarter,” he says, as cheerful as always.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> You feel a bit thrown off, no one ever said glasses suit you, and specially not these old ones, scratched and with the color faded away as they are. Subconsciously you fix them on your face, not that they need it, it’s just a nervous habit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Than…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Haaaaah? You mean we could have been glasses buddies since the beginning?” Mammon cuts you off with his loud voice. “Why don't you wear them more often? We could even go out and buy more! Hahaha! It's just like, a new thing we have in common!” He laughs happily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mammon, Tsuki actually needs glasses, you just wear them for fun,” Satan clarifies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So?” Mammon crosses his arms petulantly. You don’t like where it’s going… Giving you a headache, more than likely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I prefer to use contacts…” you chirp in, already seeing the situation spiraling off control like always. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, but I think Mammon has some credit now!” Asmo moves a chair until he’s sitting beside you, animated. His declaration makes all his brothers gasp, Mammon included.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He does?” Satan and Levi exclaim, very confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do?” Mammon points at himself, dumbfounded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Asmo takes a good look at your face; you feel yourself starting to blush under his intense gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I bet you don’t like using glasses because you didn’t find the right pair for you!” Asmo exclaims. “We should go to the market, I’ll help you find the </span>
  <em>
    <span>perfect </span>
  </em>
  <span>pair of glasses that will make you look both gorgeous and intelligent. These ones you have right now don’t give your prettiness justice!” He turns to Beel for some reason. Beel's just eating in silence, sitting across from you. “What do you think, Beel?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Asmo always sounds excited when the subject is shopping, but never </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> excited. Even when you agree to go out with him, he doesn’t get happy like this. Beel stops munching and swallows, he looks right into your eyes for a few seconds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look pretty,” he smiles. “I think Asmo is right."</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Now, you are surely blushing. Those boys are just too much, how could you look pretty with those old square glasses? Maybe they all need glasses too. You look down, embarrassed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, you guys are too nice to me,” you murmur, eyes fixed on an empty cup lying forgotten on the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nonsense!” Asmo smiles beside you, “We are here to help you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am too,” Lucifer's voice echoes through the room. Everyone turns to face him. He’s all dressed up. “I called Lord Diavolo and he said there’s no problem if we take a quick visit to the human world to take care of the contact lenses business.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Great. You can always count on Diavolo. You bet Diavolo saw an opportunity of Lucifer getting a few hours off without slaving himself to his paperwork, and decided to go for it. You should bring him a souvenir as thanks.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice, can we leave after lunch?” you ask. Lucifer nods and joins at the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But, but, what about me?” Asmo cries out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Ah. He looked so cheerful before. You contemplate your life choices for a minute before replying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The contacts are made under request, so it will take a while for them to be done. I suppose we can still go out for a new pair of glasses in the Devil…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“AAH! So exciting!” Asmo jumps on you, hugging you tight. “I will make sure to have a look at the market today and let you know all about the market options when you’re back!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok,” you are able to say while Asmo almost chokes you. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Guess this is my life now.’</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I go too, Lucifer?” Mammon asks, almost begging. If he had a tail, it would be wagging.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Lucifer sends him a look so cold you swear it could kill lesser demons in the spot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d rather not have any troubles today,” Lucifer says in his best cold tone. Mammon’s begging is killed instantly.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Lucifer asks if you want to go anyplace specific. You had gone to London with him, Satan and Mammon two weeks ago. Apparently most places in the human world have portals to be used by the demons. He suggests your home country but you quickly turn his idea down and choose Japan. After all, aren’t you supposed to be in an internship in Japan? Besides, it was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>free </span>
  </em>
  <span>trip to Japan, you always wanted to visit the place where your grandfather grew up: win-win situation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> You go to a clinic to get your eyes checked and a receipt to buy new contacts. They should be done in about two weeks, and Lucifer agrees to come get it for you. Thanks to the demon’s insistence, you buy six more contacts at once (three pairs) to prevent yet another trip to the human world. Lucifer had suggested buying a dozen at first and you weren’t sure if he was joking or not.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> The whole thing is done so quickly you ask Lucifer to hang on for a bit longer to buy souvenirs for the brothers. He asks why you can’t just buy them in the Devildom, but you insist they would like the goods from the human world more, Levi sure would. Lucifer really doesn’t look in the mood for arguing so he reluctantly accepts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> First stop is at a coffee shop. You buy several colorful sugary cupcakes for you and the brothers to eat when you’re back, also some black coffee and tea. Second stop is at a cosmetics place, where you buy a body lotion and a flowery cologne for Asmo that you hope will be to his taste. Then, a bookstore. Satan loves books more than anything (aside from maybe cats or tormenting Lucifer). You buy him a copy of War and Peace while hoping he has never read this one before, and a special edition of a manga magazine for Levi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> A pretty book about baking catches your attention and it reminds you of Luke. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Why not?</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ But getting a gift for Luke means you should probably get something for Simeon and Solomon too. Simeon you wouldn’t mind giving a small token to, but you really aren’t that close to Solomon despite being the only humans in the Devildom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> There’s a small section of gifts in the bookstore and you pick a mug for Simeon. It is decorated with emojis. As you really don’t know what to give to your fellow human friend, you grab a Mount Fuji key chain and a pen decorated with Tokyo’s main attractions for him. Now he can’t say you forgot about him. Since you are already at the cheap gifts section, you get a mug decorated with Tokyo’s main attractions for Diavolo and another key chain, this time for Barbatos. When you tell Lucifer they are for Diavolo and Barbatos he tries to return them, saying they deserve better gifts. After some arguing, you convince him to let you keep your choice of presents. They are supposed to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>souvenirs </span>
  </em>
  <span>and not expensive gifts anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> As you two are at the cashier paying, Lucifer looks at you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was thinking, is this, perhaps, a really well-made excuse so you could go out with me and buy gifts for my brothers and our friends?” He had a hint of a smirk on the corner of his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whaaaat?” You try to sound as scandalized as possible. “You really think I would be able to build such a complex and intricate plan like this? I am flattered.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have proven to be as cunning as a demon before, Tsuki.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> To that you only laugh and smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Coming from you, I’ll take it as a compliment!” you sing. Lucifer can think whatever he wants to, it changes nothing since you’re already here. Not long after that, you both leave the bookstore with even more bags.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> When you asked if Beel wants anything from the human world, he just said ‘cheeseburgers.’ He’s quite a fan of the Imitations Cheeseburgers from RAD’s cafeteria. You expected nothing less from Beel, really. He was the only one you asked what he wanted because you knew it was going to be food.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> There is a fast food joint right in front of the bookstore so you just go straight there and buy ten cheeseburgers. It won’t even be considered a small snack for Beel, but you really can't bring more without making Lucifer use magic in the middle of busy Tokyo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> You, honest to God, ask Lucifer if he wants help carrying the bags, without any funny undertones. You were just innocently asking if he needs any help since there are </span>
  <em>
    <span>so many bags</span>
  </em>
  <span> now. Unfortunately, Lucifer’s sin of pride kicks in hard and he assures you he can carry everything himself, which turns out </span>
  <em>
    <span>hilarious</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Both his arms are filled with bags now while you walk mildly uncomfortably beside him. At least he looks like they don’t weigh at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Pausing by a jewel shop display, you eye the earrings. There’s this really pretty pair of silver earrings, a bit pricey, with skull designs. Now, you are supposed to be buying gifts for the demon brothers and Lucifer has already paid for your new contact lenses, but you wonder if he would buy you one more thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Say, Lucifer,” you start, in an innocent tone, “If I wanted to buy those silver earrings, would you get them for me?” Surely, you are more curious than in need of more accessories. The demon brothers are quite generous when it comes to you. Everything you really want to buy you get from one of them. Asmo and Lucifer, especially, don’t even look at price tags.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Lucifer looks at the earrings in question before replying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you want them, sure,” he says as if it's no big deal, “But it's not like I think you need even </span>
  <em>
    <span>more </span>
  </em>
  <span>piercings in those ears of yours.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Wait, what.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah, really?” you look back at him, surprised. “Would you just buy me anything?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Lucifer rolls his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Within reason,” he murmurs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh my God, this is too much power.’</span>
  </em>
  <span> You can’t and shouldn’t handle this much power, you will end up making something you’ll regret. Your mind is already thinking about a lot of shit that will surely annoy Lucifer. Still, you can’t hold yourself back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you buy me a house?” In Japan, if possible. Is it too much? Are you pushing your luck?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, everything has limits!” Lucifer’s tone raises. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>You were right, you can’t hold any type of power, you just pushed your luck.’</span>
  </em>
  <span> “Stop joking around, I wouldn’t buy you a </span>
  <em>
    <span>house,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” he clarifies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  You stare at him, mouth shut, at the sudden increase in his tone of voice. Without any warning, he enters the jewel shop, leaving you confused at the display. You rush inside and go to Lucifer. He probably sees the confusion in your face because he is talking before you even question him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want the earrings, right? Let’s buy them and go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, wait.” On one hand you do want them, on the other, he looks like he is getting angrier at an alarming rate. “Weren’t you just talking about limits? These are pretty pricey.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Lucifer has already asked one of the vendors for the earrings and is already going to the cashier. Damn, the demon is fast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, it is cheaper than a house.” Again, you aren’t sure if it is a joke. You can’t tell what this bitter tone of his means.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, you would buy anything cheaper than a house? Like a sword or a motorcy…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ENOUGH,” he shouts, scaring the living shit out of you. Flinching, you get afraid he is going full demon mode, but, thankfully, he remains in his human form. “Say one more word and I’m not going to give you a single cent for the whole month!”</span>
</p><p><span> You shut up, not because of the money but because now he is </span><em><span>pissed</span></em><span>. There’s a sickness settling in your stomach that keeps you immovable for a few seconds. The memories of the last time Lucifer was so pissed off at you aren’t pleasant and they return at full force. You really didn’t want to anger him again but now it’s too late, you pushed him a bit too much and he snapped. As usual… Not only that, but now everyone in the shop is looking at you. ‘</span><em><span>Oh no</span></em><span>, </span><em><span>what are they even</span></em> <em><span>thinking</span></em><span>?’ You would be lucky if they thought you were father and child, but since you look </span><em><span>nothing </span></em><span>like Lucifer, they probably think he is your sugar daddy.</span><em><span> ‘I want to die,’</span></em><span> you think miserably, tempted to hide your face with your hands. After calming down a little (Lucifer gets busy paying for the earrings and lets you alone for a while), you realize this threat is kind of empty. It lacks a bite to it, a true punishment. You silently wonder if he didn’t go as hard as he could have because he’s in public or if it’s because it’s you.</span></p><p>
  <span> Surprisingly, he hands you the small fancy bag with the earrings when he’s done. You were sure he would carry them as well. You murmur a small “thank you” and he nods, showing he had heard you. You follow him outside the stop, dragging your feet. Since it’s getting later, more people are walking in the busy streets. Ah, fuck, there’s still Mammon’s present left, would Lucifer even be alright with it? He looks so scary right now, and must be dying to just go back home already. You lag behind, looking at both sides of the streets, searching for…something. Your eyes travel around the place without a purpose, in the middle of the crowd. What could you even get for him...? </span>
</p><p>
  <span> A hand grabs your forearm suddenly, trying to drag you away. Your whole body twists and your free hand closes in a fist, ready to punch your aggressor. But as soon as you see it’s only Lucifer, you relax a little. He’s wearing lines of worry together with the half-lidded eyes he normally shows when he’s angry or concerned. What they mean </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you don't know.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Careful! Don’t wander off,” he exclaims sternly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  You blink, still feeling a bit lost. Your brain is having trouble concentrating. Maybe you were walking in a daze just now…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, s-sorry…” you murmur, eyes fixed on the ground. Was he worried just now? Lucifer normally only uses ‘careful’ when he wants you to pay attention to something more serious. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, tell me, aren’t we done yet?” His tone is cold and calculated, though he is speaking at a volume a lot lower than before. He makes it </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> clear he only wants to hear one answer and the answer is ‘yes.’ You bite your inner cheek while you ponder your options. You don’t want to go back just yet but you’re so afraid saying it will upset him even more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I still need to buy one more present, for Mammon…” You regret saying it is for Mammon the second his name leaves your mouth. What if Lucifer thinks his troublemaker brother doesn’t deserve a gift?</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Lucifer studies you for a moment, expression unreadable, and you are sure he is going to drag you back to the Devildom without any more excuses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just </span>
  <em>
    <span>one </span>
  </em>
  <span>more shop and we are going back,” he says after a minute.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> You look around frantically again. Better not make him wait. Lucifer is normally pretty patient, but not once he gets in a bad mood. Your heart beats fast while you try to find something to buy for Mammon </span>
  <em>
    <span>fast</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He would probably love and cherish any junk you give to him since he has a massive crush on you, but you still insist on giving him something he’ll actually like. You walk around and Lucifer follows you closely. A pair of glasses, bright blue with dark shades, catches your attention. After a few seconds to consider, you decide to get them. The walk back to the Devildom is completely silent. Lucifer makes no effort to talk to you anymore and you are too anxious over upsetting him even more to try to talk to him again.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span> Back at the House of Lamentation you find all the brothers in the common room. You share the cupcakes with them and give out their gifts. They are all over the moon with the souvenirs from the human world. Since they don't commemorate their birthdays, it’s the closest to birthday gifts you can give them. Beel eats all his cheeseburgers within a minute, a new record. ‘Very tasty,’ he says, approving your choice of burgers. Satan and Asmo are also very pleased. Levi almost cries and says he didn’t expect you to bring anything to an ‘otaku like him.’ You shake your head and tell him not to say things like that anymore, you got him a present because you two are friends. He tears up a little. Mammon does love the new glasses. Unfortunately he takes it as a sign that you and he are going to become ‘glasses buddies.’ Lucifer didn’t want to eat with you and his brothers and proceeded to go straight to his study upon returning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> You hang on around the brothers and talk about your brief trip to Japan. You wish you hadn't irritated Lucifer so soon so you could have taken a look at some tourist spot. They noticed their brother wasn’t very happy when he arrived, but you insist you will go talk to him later, and it is better to give Lucifer some space to calm down first.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Only after dinner you decide to gather some courage to go talk to the oldest brother. You knock on the door twice, getting no answer. You knock again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Knock knock, may I enter?” you call out, a repeat of this morning. You hear a faint grunt coming from inside and it’s probably the best you’re going to get at this rate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> You open the door slowly and peek your head inside. Lucifer is sitting at his work desk looking very tired. His coat is hanging on the chair and the buttons of his waistcoat are open. His eyes are fixed on whatever report is right in front of him on top of the desk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t take long, I swear!” you say before even entering his study.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> He tears his eyes away from his paper for a second and nods slightly, so you let yourself in, closing the door to prevent any idiots from peeking. You walk slowly until you see yourself right in front of his desk, then raise the café bag you're holding for him to see.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhh…I actually bought something for you too,” you start nervously. “Since we like the same type of coffee, I thought it would be sneaky of me to buy you some, since you wouldn't notice it's for you!” You speak in a rushed manner thanks to your anxiety, looking at every place in the room minus Lucifer. “This is a popular brand I like quite a lot so I’m sure you’ll like as well. There are also a few tea bags inside, they are supposed to help you relax, for when you want to sleep but can’t. I hope you like it…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> After finishing talking you push the bag onto the table, trying very hard to not knock any papers off. Surprising even your own expectations, you succeed. You look back at Lucifer. He is staring at the paper bag without reaction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah! I was also able to save two cupcakes from Beel for you. They are inside the bag as well. I don’t remember seeing you eating any,” you add quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Lucifer looks at the bag, then to you, then back to the bag. He grabs it gently and takes a look inside. His silence bothers you, so maybe it's better to just say everything at once and leave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you very much for today,” you start again, looking at the ground. “Sorry for dragging you along with my problems and for being unpleasant. I’m also very sorry for pissing you off and ruining your mood, it wasn’t my intention. My jokes went a little too far this time, I admit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Ironic how you’re always saying to Levi to not dwell in self-loathing when you do the same thing to yourself. The main reason you’re such good friends with Levi is because you relate to him a lot; you both have very deep insecurities and hobbies no one really gets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> You hear Lucifer play with the gift. You raise your eyes a little as Lucifer leaves the paper bag at the top of the desk (on top of his reports?!) and sighs loudly. He passes a hand through his hair to put it more or less in place. Then he looks back at you. He doesn’t look angry anymore, you notice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are not an unpleasant company, please don't say that again,” he finally says. His voice sounds rough with weariness but there's not a single trace of anger or pity. “Thanks for the gift, it was very thoughtful of you. Also, cunning.” He stops and looks away before continuing. “I should also apologize to you… I shouldn't have yelled at you inside that shop, that was uncalled for. I realized once we were back and I had time to reflect on earlier that you were probably just teasing me. I was the one who took it too far. So. I’m sorry, Tsuki,” his voice started getting lower and lower but you can still hear his apology.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> You weren’t expecting an apology so soon. As always, he’s terrible at apologizing. But you are glad he does take the effort to try.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see, thanks, I was afraid you would be angry at me for longer…” you stop your sad trail of thoughts, forcing yourself to move past your worries. “I’m glad we were able to make up!” you add quickly, feeling lighter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Lucifer straightens in his chair and offers you a small smile. He picks a pastel pink cupcake from the bag and eyes it. You wonder what he is thinking, maybe if it's edible at all. The dessert is so perfectly done and brightly colored it almost looks like plastic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'll be sure to enjoy your gift tomorrow, I’m making the coffee for both of us, so come have breakfast with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh!? For real?</span>
  </em>
  <span>’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But…I bought it for you.” He looks resolute, however. “Thanks, I will.” There’s no arguing with him. Lucifer bites at the cupcake and makes a weird face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you like it…?” you try carefully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Too sweet,” he says simply. Lucifer isn’t fond of overly sweet foods. “I guess that’s what diabetes tastes like.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> You giggle and Lucifer smiles at the sound. Since he looks fine with you now, you decide to ask something that has been bothering you for a while.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“By the way, Lucifer… Why did you still buy the skull earrings for me even after getting all pissed off? I don’t get it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> For a second, you're afraid he’s going to get all angry again, but he only gets a tiny bit surprised before keeping his neutral expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wanted it, I wanted to give it to you, that’s all.” He takes another bite from the cupcake. Looks like he enjoys the taste of diabetes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh… Ok.” You look away. He only wanted to give it to you? Does he think it will look nice on you? The thought makes you feel like blushing. “Then, I’ll be using them tomorrow!” you announce and move towards the door. “Goodnight, Lucifer.” You show one last smile to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> He nods and waves, his mouth full of cupcake.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> The next morning, you put in your new silver skull earrings and leave later than usual to catch Lucifer just reaching the kitchen (he really isn’t a morning demon). His new coffee is in his hand. Just like he promised, he brews the coffee for the both of you, serving it in some ridiculous fancy porcelain tea cups with intricate peacock feather design. You are drinking in a comfortable silence at the small kitchen table, but you can still hear the brothers fooling around at the dining room. By some miracle, they haven’t invaded the kitchen yet to demand your attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The earrings look nice on you,” Lucifer comments, all of a sudden. You almost jump from your chair. Your heart starts beating faster and you can only smile and blush at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Th… Thanks,” you manage to say. After fighting with your own voice, it goes out a little higher than a whisper. You start wondering if you can die from happiness. This is what happiness feels like, right? This warmness in your heart and the feeling of giggling like a schoolgirl for a long time. The butterflies in your stomach aren’t all that welcome, though.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span> He smiles too and proceeds to pour more coffee for both you and himself when he notices your cup is empty. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>He really did like it!’</span>
  </em>
  <span> And the small gesture fills you with even more happiness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You also look good with glasses. You should use them more often.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ohmygod.’</span>
  </em>
  <span> You go completely without reaction. Now your cheeks are burning, you can feel it. You must be so, so red by now. Lucifer lets out a small laugh and you blush </span>
  <em>
    <span>even more</span>
  </em>
  <span>. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>He’s enjoying making me blush!</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ If he and his brothers keep saying how nice you look with glasses you may even think of starting using them again. Why are they even like this? What did you even do to them to deserve such praises?</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Your nice breakfast is, sadly, a short-lived happiness, Asmo soon invades the kitchen reminding you of the glasses shopping trip today in the Devildom market. You sigh. Another long day is just ahead.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was the first one shot I wrote for this series and it holds a special place in my heart &lt;3</p><p>Part 2 of main story is coming soon~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>